Brown Ajah
The Brown Ajah of the Aes Sedai is devoted to knowledge and the collection of ancient wisdom. They generally forsake the mundane world, instead dedicating themselves to history and study, and are responsible for the administration of the White Tower Library. The Brown Ajah is run by a ruling council, }} the head of which is called First Chair.http://13depository.blogspot.com/2009/03/dragoncon-05-reports.html#brown Size The Brown is the fourth-largest Ajah, behind the Gray and before the Yellow. }} It has a low concentration of Black sisters with about twenty-eight, but we have only learned the identity of four. Demographics Three Andoran, three Atha'an Miere, three Domani, two Far Madding, two Kandori, two Shienaran, one Altaran, one Arafellin, one Illianer, one Saldaean, and one Tairen. All remaining Brown nationalities are unknown. It must also be noted that, curiously, all Atha'an Miere sisters are members of the Brown Ajah. Characteristics Brown sisters are noted for being dreamy, unaware of the world around them and lost in thought. However this dreaminess is often used as a cover by crafty Browns, who may suddenly show a startling amount of clarity before quickly hiding it. Brown sisters are the least concerned with their appearance and more than one Brown has been noted wearing a too-crumpled dress, or with ink smudges on her nose, because she is too focused on her studies to pay attention to anything else. As a matter of fact, many a Brown sister makes sure that the Tower never sleeps, often being awake in the middle of the night. Some Browns have even taken their studies to such extremes that they have turned day and night, sleeping during daytime and being awake during night, where there are less noises and less people to interrupt or disturb their studies. Studies Browns are a comprehensive source of information concerning Tower and One Power lore, and to a lesser extent more arcane knowledge. They are the most knowledgeable about objects of the One Power, and more than one unfortunate sister has been killed or burned out studying ter'angreal. Much that is known about new Talents has been discovered by the Browns. }} Min Farshaw's viewings were once studied by a Brown sister, and Wolfbrothers Perrin Aybara and Elyas Machera have also come under Brown Ajah scrutiny. Location of Quarters For three thousand years, beginning with the White Tower's inception in , the Brown Ajah have occupied one of the seven pie-shaped sections of the White Tower. That is until recently, when half of the Brown Ajah's quarters on level 22 suddenly and inexplicably switched places with the novice quarters. It is believed that this is a result of reality slowly unraveling as the seals on the Dark One's prison continue to weaken. Despite this portent of impending doom, many Brown sisters actually find the situation desirable, as their quarters are now conveniently located closer to the Library. Ajah Loyalties For the past few centuries they have been at odds with the Blue Ajah, but are not enemies with them. They support the White over the Blue, but support the Blue over the Yellow. Leaders The First Chair on the ruling council is Jesse Bilal. The size of the ruling council has not been revealed, neither has the manner in which a sister may sit upon it, nor the identity of the remaining sisters who do sit upon it. The Sitters in the Hall of the Tower for the Brown Ajah are Janya Frende, Saerin Asnobar and Takima. List of current Brown sisters :See also Category:Brown Ajah Category:Brown Ajah